Our Story
by Whirlwinds Meanie
Summary: Pledis Senior high school adalah tempat yang penuh kenangan dan cerita untuk kami. Cerita tentang cinta , kesedihan , perdahabatan, dan kekecewaan. -Wonwoo-
1. Chapter 1

Our Story

CAST :

All member seventeen

Pairing :

Seunghan

Meanie

Verkwan

Junhao

Soonhoony

Warning

Don't Like Don't Read. Don't be silent reader.

Part 1

Pledis international high school adalah sekolah menengah atas yang paling terkenal di korea selatan . selain sekolah ini bertaraf international , sekolah ini juga terkenal karna memiliki siswa siswi yang cantik dan tampan. Seperti 6 orang yang baru saja memasuki sekolah , mereka ber 6 adalah orang orang yang paling terkenal disekolah ini. Para murid pledis sering menyebut mereka S.V.T. keenam orang ini sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. yang pertama ada choi seungcheol sang ketua osis yang sangat sangat tampan . kedua ada Junhui murid keturunan china yang selalu mengumbar kemesraan dengan sang kekasih . ketiga ada soonyoung , ketua club dance yang berbakat dan juga ceria . keempat ada Mingyu , namja paling tampan di pledis. Sepupu seungcheol dan juga seungkwan . kelima ada Vernon , namja blasteran yang playboy. Sahabat terbaik seungkwan. Dan terakhir Seungkwan si diva , anggota club music yang mempunyai suara yang bagus . adik tiri choi seungcheol dan sepupu kim mingyu.

Mereka berenam tidak langsung memasuki kelas mereka . seperti biasa mereka pasti akan berkumpul dikantin sekolah dan duduk ditempat biasa , yaitu dipojok dan dikelas.

"hoammm aku masih mengantuk" keluh mingyu dan menidurakn kepalanya dimeja kantin.

"memang apa yang kau lakukan sampai mengantuk seperti itu mingyu ?''tanya seungcheol.

" paling juga bermain game bodoh yang tidak jelas" tebak seungkwan dengan nada meledek.

Mingyu yang mendengar nada mengejek dari seungkwan segera mengangkat kepalanya dan melempar seungkwan dengan penghapus yang entah didapat dari mana dan sukses mengenai dahi seungkwan yang duduk didepannya. "berhenti menyebut game ku dengan bodoh ,Choi seungkwan. Lagipula aku bergadang karna mengerjakan pr biologi yang sialnya baru kuingat tadi malam" jelas mingyu panjang lebar. '' hiksss kim mingyu bodoh kau membuat dahiku sakit'' isak seungkwan. "vernoniee lihat kim mingyu jelek itu membuat dahiku memerah" adu seungkwan pada Vernon yang ada disebelahnya.

"mana sini kulihat?'' Vernon melihat dahi seungkwan yang memang sedikit memerah lalu mencium dahinya seperti yang bisa dilakukannya. "nah dengan begini akan cepat sembuh" ujar Vernon.

" umhhh gomawo vernoniee" ujar seungkwan dengan tambahan senyum manis untuk Vernon dan tentu saja membuat Vernon terpesona.

"kalian ini , ini masih pagi berhentilah bermesraan didepan kami'' ujar soonyoung.

" kami tak sedang bermesraan soonyoung hyung ~" dan penjelasan seungkwan membuat raut wajah Vernon menjadi sendu.

"bilang saja kau iri soonyoung , karna tak bisa bermesraan dengan jihoon" ledek jun.

"yak jaga ucapanmu wen junhui. Lihat saja nanti kalau jihoon sudah balikan denganku , aku akan bermesraan setiap hari didepan kalian'' ujar soonyoung dengan kesal. "percaya diri sekali dia" dan ini adalah suara hati mereka semua sambil menatap kwon soonyoung dengan prihatin.

Dan Inilah suasana di pagi hari yang hampir setiap hari dibuat oleh s.v.t. dan seperti biasa kegiataan mereka akan selalu menjadi tontonan gratis siswa siswi di pledis international high school.

TBC

Halo saya author baru disini . saya bawa ff seventeen dengan pairing kesukaan saya.

Semoga saja layak dibaca dan banyak yang suka

Don't forget to review :).


	2. Chapter 2

Cast

All member seventeen

Pairing

Meanie

Seunghan

Junhao

Soonhoon

Verkwan

Don't Like Don't Read

Seorang namja terlihat keluar dari pintu kedatangan dibandara incheon. Dengan pakaian kasual dan kacamata hitamnya namja itu berjalan keluar bandara sambil menelpon.

Dia adalah Jeon wonwoo , namja kelahiran korea yang menetap sejak kecil di jepang. Karna merindukan kota kelahirannya , wonwoo membujuk atau lebih tepatnya merayu orangtuanya untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di korea.

" kau ini bagaimana sih ? kau sendiri yang menawarkan ingin menjemputku tapi sekarang kau bilang kau lupa dan baru akan berangkat menjemputku? Kau mau membuatku menunggu sampai kapan hah.'' Maki Wonwoo kepada sipenerima telepon

"ck berhentilah mengomel seperti ajhumma dipasar jeon wonwoo'' jawab sipenerima telepon.

" heh, kau sudah membuatku menunggu dan sekarang kau mengataiku ajhumma eoh. Pokoknya aku tak mau tahu , kau harus sampai dalam waktu 15 menit. Atau aku akan mengadu ke wen aunty dan memberitahukan bahwa seorang Wen Junhui sudah menodai kekasih imutnya" ancam wonwoo.

" yakkkk kau mau membuat ku menikah muda hah? Baiklah aku akan sampai 15 menit lagi Jeon –pabo- wonwoo" kesal jun dan mematikan ponselnya.

"ckk , dasar sepupu menyebalkan" wonwoo pun memandangi ponselnya. " berani sekali dia mematikan teleponnya" gerutu wonwoo.

Saat Wonwoo sedang asik memandangi ponselnya sambil memaki wen junhui seseorang menabrak bahunya dari belakang dan membuat ponsel ditangannya terpental ketengah jalan. "omo ponselku" teriak wonwoo histeris saat melihat ponselnya terlindas taxi yang lewat.

" upss sorry" gumam sipelaku penabrak bahu wonwoo. Mendengar gumaman seseorang dibelakangnya , wonwoo menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang dan memandang sipelaku dengan tatapan tajamnya. " yakkk kau , kau harus tanggung jawab karna membuat ponselku terlindas" marah wonwoo.

"itu bukan salahku . itu salahmu sendiri" jawab namja itu santai.

"apa maksudmu dengan salahku ? jelas jelas kau yang menabrakku dan membuat ponselku terlempar" maki wonwoo.

"itu salahmu karna kau yang berdiri mengahalangi lariku" jelas namja itu masih dengan nada santainya.

" YAK KAU – ''

"tuan muda kim mingyu tunggu kami" mendengar suara teriakan yang memotong teriakan wonwoo . mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan kesamping

. " ahh SHIT aku lupa kalau mereka masih mengerjarku" gerutu mingyu dan bersiap untuk berlari kembali.

" eitsss kau mau kabur hahh," cegah wonwoo dan menggenggam erat lengan mingyu.

"ckk lepaskan aku sebelum mereka menangkapku"

"tak bisa , kau harus ganti rugi ponselku dulu baru kau boleh pergi"

"aigoooo kau ini merepotkan sekali" gerutu mingyu.

Mingyu melihat kesamping lagi dan terlihat segerombolan namja berbaju hitam sudah hampir mendekat. Dia kembali menghadapkan pandangannya pada wonwoo dan tanpa pikir panjang mencium dan sedikit melumat bibir wonwoo . wonwoo yang menerima ciuman mendadak itu hanya bisa terdiam mematung dengan pikiran yang tiba tiba kosong dan tanpa sadar melonggarkan genggaman tanganya. Mingyu yang merasakan genggaman dilengannya melonggar segera masuk kedalam taki yang kebetulan lewat didepannya. Sebelum taxi itu pergi mingyu membuka jendela taxi dan berkata pada wonwoo.

"anggap saja ciuman itu sebagai ganti rugi , sampai bertemu lagi manis" teriak mingyu dan menutup kaca taxi. wonwoo yang mendengar perkataan mingyu pu tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"YAKK DASAR NAMJA MESUM SIALAN" dan wonwoo hanya bisa teriak pada taxi yang membawa mingyu pergi.

Rumah keluarga Wen diseoul tak kalah megahnya dengan dichina. Dengan perusahaan besar dichina dan anak perusahaan dimana mana tak sulit untuk membangun rumah megah ini. Diruang tamu yang besar itu terlihat seorang namja manis yang sedang duduk diatas sofa sedang menggerutu , memaki kesal.

"dasar namja mesum sialan , memangnya dia siapa berani seakale mencium bibirku . dia pikir aku menginginkan ciuman itu. Ciuman itu bahkan tak setara dengan harga ponsel kesayanganku" gerutu wonwoo.

" hueeeee itukan ponsel limited edition hadiah jisoo hyung " rengak wonwoo.

"lihat saja nanti kalau aku bertemu lagi dengan namja itu , kupastikan dia akan mati ditanganku . akan kubotaki kepalanya dan akan kubuat wajahnya –yang sialnya tampan itu- menjadi jelek kkkk" kekeh wonwoo dan memasang smirk menakukatkan yang sukses membuat sepasang kekasih didepannya merinding .

"gege sepupumu menyeramkan. Kau yakin dia baik baik saja dan masih waras?" bisik minghao pada jun.

"gege tak yakin dia baik baik saja . sepertinya panasnya matahari sudah membuatnya menjadi gila" jawab jun asal.

" yakkk aku belum gila wen junhui" marah wonwoo yang ternyata masih bisa mendengar perkataan jun.

"syukurlah kau mendengar perkataanku dan marah . itu berarti sepupuku masih waras" jelas jun

"ckkk dari pada kau membuatku tambah kesal lebih baik buatkan aku minuman sana" suruh wonwoo.

" seenaknya saja menyuruhku . bikin saja sana sendiri"

"yakkk kau kan tuan rumah disini wen junhui"

" aishhhh kalian berisik , masa hanya masalah minum kalian beretengkar. Sudahlah biar aku saja yang membuat minumnya" tawar minghao yang sudah jengah mendengar pertengkaran bodoh kekasihnya dan sepupu kekasihnya. Minghao pun berdiri dan berjalan kedapur untuk membuatkan minuman.

" buat yang enak ya calon menantu keluarga wen " teriak wonwoo menggoda. Dan teriakan jeon wonwoo sukses membuat wajah minghao memerah malu karna disebut calon menantu keluarga wen.

" sebenarnya apa yang membuat mu kesal seperti ini wonwoo? Kau tahu , makian mu membuat telingaku sakit tahu"Tanya jun.

"kau tahu ponsel kesayanganku pemberian jisoo hyung jatuh terlempar dan terlindas taxi karna seorang namja mesum yang menabrak bahuku" jelas wonwoo kesal.

"namja mesum?" Tanya jun heran

" ne namja mesum yang sialnya merebut ciuman pertamaku dan berkata itu untuk ganti rugi ponselku. Ckk bahkan ciumannya tidak setara dengan harga ponselku" gerutu wonwoo.

" jadi , kau marah karna apa? Karna ponselmu rusak atau karna ciuman pertamamu direbut olrhnya eoh? " goda jun.

"ya tentu saja keduanya jun pabbo" jawab wonwoo.

" minuman datang" itu suara minghao yang datang membawa minuman dan cemilan lalu menaruhnya dimeja dan kembali duduk disamping jun.

"apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya minghao penasaran.

" bukan apa apa chagia~" jawab jun.

" jinja bukan apa apa? Kalian tidak membicarakan yeoja yeoja seksi dijepangkan?" Tanya minghao lagi.

" kkkk ~ untuk apa aku membicarakan itu kalau didepanku ada namja manis yang jauh lebih seksi" goda jun dan mencium sekilas bibir minghao. Minghao yang diberi ciuman pun hanya bisa menunduk malu dan menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di dada jun. wonwoo yang melihat interaksi kedua nya hanya bisa memutar kedua matanya jengah.

" aigooo lama lama disini kalian bisa membuat mataku iritasi" kesal wonwoo dan berdiri membawa minumnya dan berjalan menuju kamar yang selalu dipakainya saat menginap.

"aku mau tidur jun , bangunkan aku saat makan malam nanti" teriak wonwoo dan memasuki kamar meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang bermesraan dengan sangat 'mesra' diruang tamu.

T.B.C

Dea Balik lagi dengan lanjutannya . kali ini aku buat lebih panjang dari chapter kemarin. Ga nyangka kalau ternyata ada yg review , follow dan favorite in ff aku /terharu/ . kemarin aku juga post ff ku yg one shoot . dan responnya sedikit lebih baik dari yang diwattpad.

Thanks buat yang udah ngereview ff ku dichapter pertama ^^ . thanks juga buat yang udah review di ff hallucinations .

Review kalian menjadi semangat dea buat bikin ff lagi. /walaupun ga bagus/

Btw dea itu namaku lohh /ga ada yg nanya/

Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Our Story

Cast

All Member Seventeen

Pairing

Meanie

Junhao

Verkwan

Soonhoon

Seunghan

Warning

Boys Love , OOC ,Gaje , Typo

Don't Like Don't Read

KRINGG~ KRING ~

Merasa terganggu dengan bunyi nyaring dari alarm di atas nakasnya , Wonwoo akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan.

"Unghh jam berapa ini?'' gumamnya. Perlahan tatapannya diarahkan ke jam diatas nakan dan melihat angka di jam tersebut.

"Hoammm ~ baru jam 7 ternyata'' lalu kembali memejamkan matanya yang masih mengantuk dan berniat untuk tidur kembali. Namun baru beberapa menit , tiba tiba Wonwoo membuka matanya dan langsung terduduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Huwaaaaaa ini hari pertamaku dan aku akan telat " teriak wonwoo saat sudah sadar. Dengan tergesa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya , lalu berlari masuk kekamar mandi dengan super cepat.

-At Pledis SHS -

Wonwoo berjalan memasuki sekolah. Beruntung baginya karna menurut perkataan penjaga sekolah kalau jam pertama disekolah barunya ditiadakan karena para guru sedang mengadakan rapat.

" Dimana ruang guru nya ya ?" gumam Wonwoo sambil berjalan mencari ruang guru.

" aishhh gara gara namja menyebalkan itu , aku jadi tak punya ponsel untuk menghubungi si pabo Jun" gerutu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melihat seorang yeoja yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya di depan kelas dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada yeoja itu.

"Emmm permisi. Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?" Tanya Wonwoo

"Eoh , tentu saja bisa. Memangnya apa yang bisa kubantu? " jawab dan tanya yeoja itu.

"Ahhh bisa kau beritahu aku dimana letak ruang guru?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Oh ruang guru. Kau tinggal jalan saja terus lalu saat kau menemukan jalan bercabang , kau pilihlah jalan kearah kiri. Dan nanti kau akan menemukan ruang guru dengan tulisan yang cukup besar diatas pintu" jelas yeoja itu.

"Oh terimakasih sudah membantuku " ujar Wonwoo dengan senyum manis dibibirnya.

" Ne , sama sama" balas yeoja itu.

Wonwoo mulai berjalan lagi dengan mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan oleh yeoja tadi. Sialnya saat melewati lapangan , Wonwoo terkena lemparan bola basket dikepalanya.

"Awhhhhh" ringis Wonwoo sambil memegangi kepalanya. Lemparan bola tadi sukses membuatnya jatuh dan kepala nya seketika pusing. Seseorang mengahmpiri Wonwoo dan membantunya berdiri.

"kau tak apa?" Tanya seseorang yang menolongnya. Saat matanya sudah bisa melihat dengan fokus , Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang sudah membantunya.

" KAU " teriak Wonwoo dan Mingyu bersamaan saat mereka saling berpandangan.

" Aishhh kau lagi . ini kedua kalinya aku terkena sial saat bertemu denganmu. Kau ini memang pembawa sial ya" maki Wonwoo.

"Enak saja kau mengatakanku pembawa sial. Aku bukan pembawa sial." Balas Mingyu

" Lagipula kenapa kau ada disini huh. Ahhh aku tahu kau pasti merasa ketagihan dengan ciumanku makanya kau mencari tahu sekolahku dan pindah kesini kan."tebak Mingyu dengan percaya dirinya.

" Ckk kau percaya diri sekali. Bahkan ciumanmu tak setara dengan ponselku yang sudah kau rusak. Ciumanmu saja terasa menjijikan dibibirku ." jelas Wonwoo.

Mingyu tak terima kalau ciumannya disebut menjijikan. Sebuah ide muncul tiba tiba dikepalanya. Segera dipeluknya pinggang rampinh Wonwoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Wonwoo.

" Y-yakkk kau mau apa eoh" Wonwoo yang melihat wajah Mingyu semakin dekat menjadi panik dan mencoba mendorong Mingyu. Wajah Mingyu semakin mendekat , sedikit lagi bibir Mingyu akan menempel dibibirnya. Wonwoo yang sudah panik dengan reflek menginjak kaki Mingyu kencang.

" awhhhhhhh " teriak Mingyu kesakitan merasakan nyeri ditelapak kaki nya. Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya , dan kesempatan itu dipakai Wonwoo untuK menjauh.

"Rasakan itu namja mesum sialan. Berani sekali kau mau menciumku" gerutu Wonwoo dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Mingyu.

" Aishhhh dasar namja brutal. Lihat saja nanti akan kubalas kau " teriak Mingyu. Mendengar teriakan Mingyu , Wonwoo membalikan badannya.

"Aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu weeee " balas Wonwoo dengan bonus juluran lidah mengejek Mingyu. Wonwoo melanjutkan jalannya menuju ruang guru meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih merasakan nyeri ditelapak kakinya.

" sial injakannya benar benar membuat kakiku sakit" batin Mingyu.

Bel istirahat di pledis sudah berbunyi . para siswa berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menuju kantin. Mengisi perut kosong mereka dan dijadikan tenaga untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Wonwoo kau mau kekantin bersamaku?" Tanya Jihoon kepada teman sebangkunya yang baru.

"Emmm tentu saja aku mau. Kau kan tahu kalau aku belum tahu letak kantin sekolah ini." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu kajja " Jihoon berdiri diikuti Wonwoo. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar kelas dan menuju kantin.

Suasana dikantin ramai seperti biasa. Banyak siswa bahkan tak dapat tempat duduk dan memilih memakan makananya dibangku yang ada diluar kantin walau harus merasakan panasnya matahari. seperti biasa member S.V.T duduk dibangku dekat jendela. Mereka tak perlu takut tak kebagian kursi , karna meja makan itu dikhususkan untuk mereka dan tak ada yang boleh menempatinya.

"Vernoniee aku mau udang milikmu ~ " rengek Seungkwan.

"Ini untukmu " Vernon pun memberikan udang miliknya.

"Yeyy , gomawo Vernoniee . kau memang yang terbaik " puji Seungkwan.

"Berhentilah memanjakan seungkwan , Vernon. Dan kau Choi Seungkwan berhenti mengambil jatah makan Vernon . kasihan dia kalau nanti kelaparan saat jam pelajaran" ujar Seungcheol menasehati adik dan temannya.

"Tapii aku akan hanya minta udangnya saja hyung " ujar Seungkwan sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Tetap saja tidak boleh" tegas Seungcheol.

"Sudah tak apa seungcheol hyung. Lagipula udangku juga masih banyak ko hyung" ujar Vernon membela seungkwan.

"Aishh terserah kalian sajalah kalau begitu" pasrah Seungcheol.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan mereka. Vernon dan seungkwan yang sedang bercanda sambil makan , Seungcheol yang makan dengan tenang , Mingyu yang sedang makan sambil –sepertinya- bertukar pesan diponselnya, Sooonyoung yang asik mengganggu pasangan Junhao yang sedang makan dengan cara suap – suapan.

"Aish, kalian hentikan acara suap-suapannya . hentikan mengumbar kemesraan disekolah ini aish " gerutu soonyoung kesal.

" aigoo berhentilah menggerutu terus soonyoung hyung , nanti kau bisa cepat tua ."ledek Mingyu yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Yakk seenaknya saja kau bilang aku tua."marah Soonyoung.

"Aku tak bilang kau tua hyung. Aku hanya bilang nanti kau cepat tua" jelas Mingyu.

"Mungkin Soonyoung hyung sadar diri kalau dia tua" ujar Minghao dengan polosnya namun sadis.

"Pfttt kau tak boleh bicara begitu hao baby ~ " ujar Jun sambil menahan tertawaannya.

"Mmm baiklah aku tak akan bicara seperti itu lagi gege " ujar Minghao.

"kkk anak pintar " puji Jun sambil mencuri kecupan dibibir Minghao.

"Awww sakit " ringis Jun saat merasakan seseorang menjambak rambutnya dari belakang.

"Berhenti berbuat mesum di depan umum Wen Junhui " ujar Wonwoo.

Mendengar suara wonwoo membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Terlihat Mingyu yang menatap wonwoo tajam.

'jadi namanya wonwoo' batin mingyu.

"kau mengenal dia jun hyung? " Tanya mingyu. Terdengar suara yang familiar untuknya, membuat Wonwo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mingyu.

'Ck kenapa harus bertemu namja mesum dan pembawa sial lagi sih' batin Wonwoo kesal.

" Tentu saja aku mengenalnya mingyu. Dia pembantu baru dirumahku" jawab Jun asal dan membuahkan sebuah jambakan part 2.

"Berani sekali kau mengatakan aku pembantu" kesal Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung sudah, lepaskan rambut Jun gege . Aku tak mau nanti kalau punya pacar yang botak." Keluh Minghao sambil memasang wajah puppy nya. Wonwoo melepas jambakannya dan duduk disamping Jun .

"Apa kau lihat lihat. Dasar namja mesum" ujar Wonwoo saat melihat Mingyu didepannya.

"Heh , percaya diri sekali. Siapa juga yang melihat mu" ujar Mingyu lalu kembali fokus dengan ponselnya.

" Wonwoo kenapa harus duduk disini?" Tanya jihoon yang baru saja datang.

"Karna hanya tempat ini yang masih kosong Jihoon. Aku tak mau makan dihalaman , nanti kulitku bisa hitam dan dekil seperti namja didepanku" Jawab Wonwoo santai dengan sedikit mengejek yang diejek hanya mendelik tajam kearah Wonwoo tanpa membalas ejekan Wonwoo. Dia hanya sedang malas berdebat.

Meendengar suara Jihoon membuat Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Jihoon dengan tatapan berbinar .

"Jihonnieee baby ~ "panggil Soonyoung dengan nada –yang menurut author- lebay.

"Mwo ?" Tanya Jihoon dengan wajah galaknya.

"Aigoo my baby tetap imut walau memasang wajah galak seperti itu. Sini duduk disebelah oppa" rayu Soonyoung .

" kau pikir aku yeoja yeoja centil yang memanggilmu oppa heh" kesal Jihoon dan terpaksa duduk disebelah Soonyoung. "lalu kau mau meamanggilku apa? Ahh bagaimana kalau panggil aku yeobo saja" usul Soonyoung.

"Dalam mimpimu saja . aku tak sudi memanggilmu seperti itu" jawab Jihon ketus.

" Dalam mimpipun tak apa , asal kau yang memanggilku seperti itu" ujar Soonyoung sambil senyum senyum gaje.

"Hehh dasar Kwon Soonyoung tak waras" ejek Jihoon.

"Aku tak waras karna mu Kwon Jihoon " balas Soonyoung.

Dan member s.v.t yang lain hanya melihat dengan tatapan aneh kearah Soonyoung yang masih senyum senyum tak jelas. Mereka takut teman mereka benar benar sudah tak waras. Tanpa mereka tahu kalau Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling bertukar tatapan tajam dan menendang kaki lawannya dibawah meja.

'Ckk namja mesum lihat saja kau akan kubuat kau menyesal karna merebut ciuman pertamaku dan merusak ponselku' batin Wonwoo

'Dasar namja brutal . Lihat saja nanti , akan kubuat kau benar benar ketagihan dengan ciumanku dan membuatmu bertekuk lutut padaku' batin Mingyu yang tanpa sadar memasang smirk dibibirnya.

T.B.C

Dan saya balik dengan chapter tiganya

Sempet ga dapet ide lanjutannya. Tapi karna melihat review di ff ini . aku berusaha melanjutkan Ff ini , walau ga tau ini jelek atau engga. Yang pasti terimakasih buat yang udah ngereview , follow dan favorite in ff ini. Aku balas review kalian dichap depan. Jangan lupa review ff ini lagi ya. Love you guys ^^.

Don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Our Story

Cast

All Member Seventeen

Pairing

Meanie

Junhao

Verkwan

SeokKwan

Soonhoon

Seunghan

Warning

Boys Love , OOC ,Gaje , Typo

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

"Jun kau menyebalkan,"

"Menyebalkan apanya Jeon Wonwoo,"

"Kau menyebalkan karna berteman dengan namja menyebalkan,"

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Kim Mingyu,"

"Kau ada masalah dengannya? Sepertinya kau sangat membencinya,"

"Bukan Sangat, tapi teramat sangat membencinya,"

"Wow, sepertinya benar-benar hal buruk,"

"Sangat buruk, dialah namja menyebalkan yang membuat ponsel kesayanganku rusak. Dia juga yang merebut ciuman pertamaku. Dialah perusak hari pertamaku di Seoul,"

"Tak kusangka pelakunya adalah Mingyu," Jun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, "Aku tak menyangka hanya ciuman yang kau dapat?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kupikir dia akan langsung memperkosamu dite- Awww yakkk Jeon Wonwoo,"

"Dasar Mesum Sialan," Wonwoo beranjak meninggalkan Jun yang sedang mengelus dahinya yang memerah akibat lemparan majalah.

.

.

"Ayolah Mingyu hyung, temani aku ke Mall"

"Aku malas Kwannie,"

"Hyungiee, ayolahh,"

"Aishhh aku masih mengantuk,"

"Hyung ini bahkan sudah sangat siang, dan kau maaih mengeluh mengantuk?"

"Ummm,"

"Hyung cepat bangun,ishhh,"

"Pergi dengan Seungcheol Hyung saja sana,"

"Seungcheol hyung ada latihan pagi,"

"Dengan Vernonmu kalau begitu,"

"Hyung kau lupa? Vernon kan sedang di New York," keluh Swungkwan, "Hyung kalau kau tak mau menemani aku, jangan salahkan aku kalau Seungcheol hyung membakar semua koleksi majalah dewasamu,"

"Memang kau tahu dimana aku menyimpannya?"

"Dilemarimu, kau menyimpannya dibawah lipatan bajumu,"

"Mwo?" Mingyu langsung merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Tiba-tiba kantuknya menghilang saat mendengar bahwa harta karunnya sedang terancam. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Vernon yang memberitahuku hyung,"

"Arghhh dasar bule sinting, ngapain ngasih tahu semua itu pada Seungkwan,"

"Hyung, bule yang kau sebut itu temanmu sendiri loh," ingat Seungkwan, "Jadi bagaimana? Mau menemaniku atau tidak?" Sekali lagi Seungkwan bertanya pada Mingyu.

"Baiklah aku akan menemanimu," dan akhirnya Mingyu menyerah, "Sana tunggu dibawah, aku mau bersiap-siap dulu,"

"Hehehe, gitu dong hyung," Seungkwan pun berlari keluar kama Mingyu dan menuju ruang tengah.

"Dasar sepupu nyebelin,"

.

.

"Seungkwan apalagi yang mau kau beli?"

"Tunggu sebentar,"

"Aishhh cepatlah pilih salah satu sepatu itu dan cepat bayar kekasir,"

"Ck, kau cerewet sekali hyung. Berhentilah mengomel seperti ajhumma yang berjualan dipasar," gerutu Seungkwan sambil membawa sepatu biru pilihannya kekasir.

Mingyu kesal, teramat sangat kesal. Sudah hampir tiga jam dia mengikuti Seungkwan menjelajahi mall luas ini. Keluar masuk dari satu toko ketoko yang lain. Tangannya bahkan sudah penuh dengan tas belanjaan milik Seungkwan.

"Kajja kita makan siang hyung. Karna hari ini kau sudah menemaniku, aku akan memtraktirmu makan,"

"Ck, cepatlah Choi Seungkwan. Kakiku sudah mau patah rasanya,"

"Heh, kau terlalu berlebihan hyung,"

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan menuju restoran jepang yang sudah sangat mereka kenal. Bagaimana tidak kenal, kalau sang pemilik restoran adalah mamanya Soonyoung teman mereka. Dan mall ini menjadi tempat salah satu cabang restorannya.

"Hyung kau pesan apa?"

"Aku pesan yang seperti biasa saja,"

"Baiklah,"

Seungkwan memberitahukan pesanannya dan memberikan buku menunya.

"Hah, lelahnya,"

"Heh, seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu,"

"Aigooo Hyung berhentilah menggerutu, kau sendiri kan yang mau menemaniku,"

"Lebih tepatnya kau memaksa dan mengancamku,"

"Itu hanyalah salah satu caraku," Seungkwan memberikan senyumannya.

"Lagian, kenapa kau tidak pergi dengan Seokmin saja,"

"Hah," Seungkwan menghela nafasnya dan menopang dagunya. "Akhir-akhir ini Seokmin hyung selalu sibuk. Setiap aku mengajaknya jalan dia pasti ada urusan,"

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuka dengan kekasihnya yang lain,"

"Yakkk hyung, jangan bicara seperti itu," Seungkwan menendang kaki Mingyu. "Seokmin hyung tak mungkin selingkuh,"

"Awww berhenti melakukan kekerasan terhadapku kwan," kesal Mingyu.

"Salah sendiri kau menuduh Seokmin hyung berselingkuh,"

"Ck, kau hanya tak tahu bagaimana kelakuan Seokmin saat smp dulu,"

"Aku tak peduli hyung, itu hanyalah masalalu,"

"Lagipulan dari pada dengan Seokmin aku lebih suka kau berpacaran dengan Vernon,"

"Hyung aku dan Vernon adalah sahabat sejati," jelas Seungkwan "Dan tak mungkin salah satu dari kami akan jatuh cinta,"

'Sayangnya Vernon sudah jatih cinta sejak lama padamu Seungkwan lemot,' gerutu Mingyu dalam hati.

"Teeserah kau saja,"

Dan perdebatan itu berakhir saat pesanan mereka sudah datang. Seungkwan tak mau melanjutkan perbincangan aneh ini. Begitupun Mingyu. Dia sudah lelah untuk memberitahu sepupu kesayangannya ini kalau pilihan yang dipilihnya sangatlah salah.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu sudah berganti menjadi hari senin. Bel masuk sekolah akan berbunyi sebentar lagi. Mingyu berjalan menuju toilet sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba saja panggilan alam menghampirinya. Setelah menuntaskan urusannya, Mingyu keluar dari bilik toiletnya. Senyum miringnya terlihat jelas dibibirnya. Sosok cantik namja didepan kaca mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mingyu berdiri dibelakang namja yang sibuk mencuci tangannya.

Dan saat namja itu membalik badannya. Mingyu sudah menebaknya kalau dia pastilah akan terkejut.

"Yakkk kau mengagetkanku,"

"Hai manis, kita bertemu lagi,"

"Ckk, sungguh sial bertemu denganmu dipagi hari,"

"Aww, terimakaaih atas pujiannya manis,"

"Dasar idiot," Maki Wonwoo, "Cepat Minggir, aku mau lewat,"

"Tak mau,"

"Yakkk cepatlah minggir,"

"Aku akan minggir asal kau memberikanku ciuman,"

"Dalam mimpimu dasar mesum,"

"Tak perlu dalam mimpi kalau kau saja ada dihadapanku,"

Mingyu makin memajukan wajahnya, membuat Wonwoo yang panik reflek memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Sebuah seringaian terpasang apik dibibirnya. Sebuah ide jahil muncul begitu saja dalam otaknya.

Nyutt~

Mata Wonwoo terbuka lebar saat merasakan sebuah remasan pada bokongnya.

"Butt mu lumayan juga. Cukup kenyal untuk diremas," bisik Mingyu sebelum berjalan keluar meninggalkan Wonwoo.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"KIM MINGYU SIALAN MESUM BRENGSEK SINTING,"

.

.

.

TBC

Sebenarnya udah sedikit lupa sama jalan ceritanya. Tapi akhirnya inget lagi. Lama juga ceritanya belum kulanjut. Semoga kalian yang ngebacanya belum lupa sama alur ceritanya dan belum bosen nunggu updatenya.


End file.
